deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW SUV
The SUV also commonly called a Jeep or Humvee, is a Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record vehicle found in the Shamrock Casino on the Silver Strip. A sport utility vehicle (SUV) is a vehicle similar to a station wagon or estate car, equipped with four-wheel drive for on- or off-road ability. The vehicle key costs $2,000,000 to buy in the Tinkerbox pawnshop across the street from the locked SUV. The magazine Bargaining 1 and Bargaining 2 lower the price down 20% to $1,600,000. Survivors will accompany Chuck when he gets in, and the vehicle allows for a maximum of 3 survivors at any one time. The SUV can only be driven around Fortune Park at first, but can be taken into the Underground Tunnels via the entrance to the east of the Yucatan Casino after the Gas Zombies appear at the beginning of Case 6-1: Help Arrives. Appearances Military Humvees makes several appearances in Dead Rising 2: ;Dead Rising 2: Case Zero In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, at the Quarantine Zone, the bridge has been permanently closed with a barricade, consisting of barbed wire and three abandoned Humvees. Later, when the military arrives to clear out Still Creek, more Humvees can be found around town, having transported soldiers into the area and forming a makeshift barricade. ;Dead Rising 2 In Dead Rising 2, the military arrive via SUV in Fortune City by crossing the outer bridge and entering through the once-locked gates in Fortune Park. Unfortunetly, the military rescue operation failed as the gas zombies tore apart the military squads, zombifing and killing many. The Humvees were destroyed as soldiers attempted to escape but many crashed and exploded in the process. One of the surviving soldiers, Dwight Boykin, drives a Humvee to the Underground Tunnels and makes a last stand trying to protect Rebecca Chang. Trivia *An unusual glitch was discovered involving Doris Elchart. When in the SUV, Doris may have no hair. *If Frank utilizes the SUV for the Harvester mission during The Facts, after the last Harvester is destroyed, Frank will spawn to the Uranus Zone entrance but the SUV will still be available wherever it was left on the Strip. *During the Harvester mission, an assault rifle is sometime in the back flatbed of the SUV. *The gate into the tunnels lacks the clearance to permit the vehicle, but if it taken into the tunnels for the fight with Dwight Boykin, it will be present afterward as a means of transporting Rebecca Chang without carrying her. As it seats four, it can also be driven to Fortune Park to rescue Matthew Kuss and Michael Woo. *It will withstand about 7,000 kills with the driving book. *It is based off of the Hummer H1, a civilian version of the HMMWV used by the military and is also referenced to as "Hummer" in the items.txt files of the game. * In the PC game files the key is called a commando key. * The SUV appears to have a "cow catcher" or battering ram attached to its front bumper, which is not standard on a civilian Hummer, but perhaps included with the Dead Rising zombie plague in mind. *It appears to be the equivalent of the Jeep in Dead Rising. * In the PC game file, items.txt there are is an alternate damaged SUV texture.AlternateTextureName0 = "data/models/environment/props/hummer_dmg" Video Gallery File:Dead rising SUV 2.png File:Dead rising SUV 3.png File:SUV_1.jpg| File:SUV_2.jpg| File:SUV_Interior.jpg File:SUV_Seat.jpg See also :Jeep - Dead Rising vehicle. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Vehicles